Miss Cresta Lives For A Day
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: "Every day was meant to be an adventure, so one little secret couldn't possibly hurt." Miss Cresta is a London governess who finds herself unfairly dismissed from her job. An attempt to gain employment catapults her into the glamorous world, and social whirl of the infamous singer Finn Daring. Reaching You 300th reviewer request! AU 1930s Odesta


_Miss Cresta Lives For A Day_

* * *

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing with my things?" Annie demanded as a maid was packing all of her things from her room.

"Miss Cresta, a word if you may?" Annie's boss Mrs. Augustus called.

Mrs. Augustus was a…frivolous woman, if Annie could possibly pin a word to her. She was so caught up in gaining a perfect figure through the use of corsets and heels that Annie doubted she understood the true root of her problem wasn't in the whale bones (she wore so many that Annie half suspected her to pop out fins and a tail) but in the fact she ate about five meals a day, and the reason why her children misbehaved wasn't because they were going through a phase but rather because she barely spoke three words to them on a week's basis.

She sat there, in a beautiful fur robe, a martini in hand, pulling at her curls that weren't held back by her ribbon and nearly stuck to her chubby face, and said the words that Annie dreaded to hear,

"Miss Cresta, I am quite aware that I told you that the last time that my boys pulled a prank like that I'd have you out of my house. Now poor Lysistrata has her whiskers chopped off and her white coat is black with ink. Have you anything to say for yourself?" Mrs. Augustus asked, her shrill voice causing Annie's cheeks to flame with indignation.

"Mrs. Augustus, I believe I told you that I am a governess, not a nanny. I am in charge of teaching them, not disciplining them. That should be your job!" Annie informed Mrs. Augustus hotly.

"I believe that your time here is through, Miss Cresta. I now understand there is a reason why at Coin's Employment Agency you are known as the Governess of Last Resort. Good day." Mrs. Augustus said, and Annie turned on her heel, storming down the stairs only to be handed her suitcase and her jacket.

"I'm owed a week's wages!" Annie called, but to no response. She sighed as she gripped the handle of her old brown suitcase and walked out the door into the chilling London evening. She tried to suppress her shivers that wracked her but she really couldn't help it, the wind was biting and carried the bitter cold of winter.

Now was not the time to be out of the job and out of the house. Annie sighed as she made her way down the street, trying to keep her hat on her head. Her mother had been right of course, a preacher's wife and school teacher herself, she should've stayed in the countryside. A governess's lot was sure to be better there. But she had come to London three years ago to pursue a life of her own, and she was a bit too strong willed to go back just yet.

At least, Annie thought, I'll save enough money up for my own ticket. And once I have that money, I'll decide what to do then.

It was at that moment, just as she was about to enter the train station to take shelter from the wind that a completely intoxicated man bumped right into her, sending her suitcase flying and all of her things spilling out. Annie was sent tumbling backwards and the man just laughed and turned back to his female companion, a gorgeous exotic looking woman who grasped his expensive looking tie and yanked him to her, and beginning to kiss him right in the middle of the station. A whole other crowd of women and men off the train began to laugh and holler at them, causing them to stumble behind, the man's hand on the woman's lower back as he kept kissing her neck.

"No sense of decency." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head and she gathered the last of her things back into her suitcase and took a seat on one of the benches.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ann Wimble, lost in the park for three hours."

"Independence was all the girl needed."

"Randall twins, wrested Constable Jenkins to the ground accusing him of being, 'A Nazi Conspirator'-"

"Spirited boys they were. Very good at math." Annie tried to offer, but the stern Alma Coin was having none of it and put down her file.

"Miss Cresta, once is excusable, twice, is questionable, but this has happened so many times that I believe you are making a mockery of my organization. Do you believe that jobs are easy to come by when our country is in such a state? On the very brink of war?" Alma Coin demanded and Annie just sat there nearly squirming in her seat.

"No ma'am. I just need one more opportunity."

"Well I don't have one for you, Miss Cresta. Don't bother coming back here unless you wish for the exercise." Ms. Coin told her sternly just as one of her assistance walked up.

"I have the card for the assignment of Mrs. Pemberly. I believe he said she should start tomorrow at ten." She told Ms. Coin, placing the card down.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Pemberly will be perfect. I need to go get those files for Gloria." Ms. Coin got up and walked away for a moment just as Annie was getting up.

She looked at the card on the desk, it reading _Finn Daring, 65 Victor Village_.

Certainly it couldn't hurt. She would go to this man's house, see if he would take her on. If not, well, at least she tried.

She took the card and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

"Good day Miss Cresta!" Ms. Coin snapped and Annie turned and said quickly,

"Yes, g-good day." She stuttered, getting up and walking out of the room. She half ran out of the building, and began the walk to Victor Village, clutching her suitcase in her hand.

Victor Village was a well-known luxury penthouse complex that housed only London's most rich and famous residents. Even she knew this from the longing whispers of many of her former employers. Annie felt totally out of place, like a tumbleweed having blown in on the wind, as two men dressed in suits opened the door for her. Her worn shoes clicked uncomfortably loud on the polished marble as women wearing silk and fur jackets flounced out of the lift.

Number 65 was on the sixth floor, the top floor of Victor Village. And outside the door held a gold name plate pronouncing it as the flat of Finn Daring. A sort of ridiculous name if there was any. But, with the wages she was sure she would get, if he hired her, all she needed was three weeks wages and then she would decide on what she would do past that.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and rang the doorbell. She waited there for a moment, and having got no answer, pulled out her card. She was at the right place. Perhaps maybe she had heard the time wrong. Or maybe yet, this was a sign telling her she should just go and try for another job. She had a fair hand and sewing so perhaps a seamstress-

No, this was the best option. She told herself sternly, reaching out again to press the doorbell.

The door opened sharply causing Annie to jump back, and well, she face the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. Tall and broad shouldered, with curled gold-red hair, and eyes like the sea she had seen so often driving with her Papa upon the coast, and a face that could make a woman believe in the existence of a higher power. He had the right amount of jaw, a good straight nose, a mouth made for merry and for mischief, mischief being what he was showing now with a smile. But he was in a state of…disarray, only wearing pants and a shirt that was completely unbuttoned, his hair mused, and if she did think so, he had a bit of lipstick on his neck.

Perhaps she really _had_ come at the wrong time.

"Hello, love." He greeted, his voice was like summer breeze, all encompassing, warm, and seductive. "What can I do you for?"

"Good morning." She said, trying to regain her pose, "I'm looking for a Mr. Finn Daring. There was a call to the Coin's Employment Agency."

"Love, do you mind telling me what time it is?" He asked squinting and blinking as if the light was harsh on his eyes, as he ruffled his already messy hair.

"It's five past ten." Annie answered after looking at her watch, rather confused about the whole ordeal.

"In the morning?" He asked and she nodded, as recognition seemingly dawned on him and he ran inside with a shout of, "Oh damnit! Damnit all to hell!"

"Should I come back another-" She started to ask as he suddenly bounced on one of his feet changing momentum to yank at her arm and pull her into his flat saying urgently,

"No, no, no. Help me!"

Finn Daring's flat was a masterpiece, with a high ceiling, floors of reflective marble, rugs of fur, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling over a living room area of gorgeous love seats and couches accented by obviously fresh picked flowers. A grand piano sat beside a balcony on the side, and a twisting master staircase led to bedrooms. However it would've been far more beautiful without the clothes strung about everywhere, and the half-drunk glasses of alcohol on the mahogany coffee table. Mr. Daring threw some of the pillows and blankets and what have you into their normal places, as he desperately tried to somewhat organize the loft, before gathering up the pieces of female clothing that were lying about. Annie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she picked a brassiere of the chandelier with her umbrella. He cracked a smile that certainly could've enchanted the devil as he plucked it off the end of her umbrella.

"Brilliant, you are. Tell me the time?" He asked as he began to run to the stairs.

"Six past ten." She answered and he swore again quickly turning to the stairs.

"Glimmer! Glimmer, my love!" He said as he ran up the stairs.

"Glimmer…?" She whispered under her breath, astounded as she placed down her suitcase. Did all rich people have such strange names? She turned to look into what was obviously the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of what used to be a dinner. For two. Sensing that it probably wouldn't be what he wanted (and snacking a bit), she quickly put away the food and the wine glasses. The doors burst open and he was muttering to himself.

"Glimmer's getting dressed, Cashmere's almost here. But I think I've got enough time to pull this off." He said before looking up, "Oh love, you are a complete doll. Even cleaned up the kitchen! Cinna was right about getting a social secretary."

"Social secretary?" Annie asked even more confused.

"Why, yes!" Mr. Daring said, "I do believe you have saved my life!"

"Saved your life?" Annie asked incredulously before beginning to walk past him, "Sir, I believe there has been some misunderstanding and I should get going-"

"I still need your help!" Mr. Daring said hastily. "And I can trust you can't I? You're the only one who can save me!"

"You can trust me, though I'm not sure how much good that will do you or I, Mr. Daring." She said and Mr. Daring smiled a brilliant smile.

"Please just call me Finn. Mr. Daring is so formal, you know." He said, and suddenly the sound of heels clicking as a woman emerged. She was much like a doll Annie would've played with as a child, with hair so blonde it was very nearly white, and was pinned back into a bun, and eyes a wistful blue. Her lips were pouty, and full, and she was finishing tying the sash on her pretty blue dress and putting on her scarf.

"Darling." She cooed, her voice just as wispy as her blue eyes. She flung her arms around Finn Daring's neck, kissing him eagerly, "Darling, why must I go? Can't I just stay for a little longer?"

"My dear, we mustn't be too hasty. After all you do have your luncheon today, though I despise giving you over to Cato." He protested between her kisses, Glimmer threw her head back in a laugh.

"Damn Phil Cato, and damn the luncheon Finn! He's nothing compared to you, just take me back to bed!" She giggled and he smiled, before Annie cleared her voice. Glimmer blinked, "Finn, darling, who is this?"

"Um, this is um-" Finn stuttered before Annie said,

"His new social secretary. And I'm afraid Mr. Daring has an appointment and we also wouldn't wish for you to be late for your own appointment." Annie said, taking on an air of cool authority. Glimmer gave Annie a pointed look before turning back and kissing Finn.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight darling!" She said before walking out of the apartment, Annie was to release a breath but Finn just grabbed her arms.

"My dear, we're not out of the woods next. The true test approaches!" He said urgently and she blinked as he began to put on the rest of his clothes.

"True test?" She asked flabbergasted.

"I am a man in grave danger. I need you to be strong for me, or else I shall succumb!"

"To what? Consumption? Scarlet fever?" Annie asked, suddenly dreadfully concerned.

"No! To Cashmere La Font!" Finn said before saying as if an off topic, "Have you ever been hypnotized by a snake?"

"No, I cannot say I have." Annie said slowly.

"Well, it's what they do to small furry animals. It lures them in with its eyes keeps them there. The animal can't run, it wants to stay even if it means death! Cashmere La Font is that snake, and I am the animal in its clutches!" He exclaimed, "I can't resist her, and it's bad for me! So when I waver, I need you to be strong."

"Goodness, is it always like this around here?" Annie asked and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Not always." He said, and at her raised brow he just buttoned his shirt, "Okay, most of the time." One last look and he admitted, "Alright, all of the time! That's why I need you here! With you here I feel invincible! I feel strong, and firm in my stance."

"And tell me why it is you cannot refuse to see Ms. La Font?"

"Because Ms. La Font is my boss's sister." He explained and she tried to put together some credible response to that when the doorbell rang.

"Finn." A purr came from the other side of the door, as it opened. In sauntered in perhaps the most beautiful woman Annie had ever lay her eyes upon. She had hair of gold ringlets, cut fashionably, and skin a gorgeous white gold. Her eyes were amber and flicked with green, only accented by the green dress she wore and the silver-fur coat that she slowly took off. "I've been without you for too long. How dare you make a woman like me wait?"

"Cashmere, love." He said, as he went to meet her. He put his arms around her waist as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss that even Annie could feel the heat going into it.

So, Annie cleared her throat.

Cashmere didn't look half as startled as Glimmer had been and twirling a curl of Finn's in her fingers asked,

"Who's this?"

"My new social secretary. You know, Cinna recommended me getting one as I'm always late to everything, my love." Finn purred like a well-fed cat, into her ear.

"Well tell the secretary to pencil me in." Cashmere said as Finn began to kiss her neck, his hands drifting down past appropriate.

"Mr. Daring, remember, your appointment?" Annie said hopefully, and Finn pushed away slightly.

"She's right of course, I have an appointment."

"Appointment where?" Cashmere asked, "Something that takes precedent over me?"

"There is no over you Cashmere. You are the loveliest, most ravishing, most enchanting creature I know." Finn said, kissing Cashmere again.

"Unfortunately work before play, Mr. Daring." Annie reminded him, and Finn pulled away.

"She's right. She's right of course. My Cashmere, my most beautiful, exquisite, love will you forgive me this once?" He asked pleadingly, touching her face. "I shall make it up to you tenfold."

"Oh you will." She said, tossing her gold curls over her shoulder, "Sometimes the anticipation makes it all the more sweet. Until next time, my Finn."

And then grasping her coat, and with a turn of her heel she was gone as well.

Finn collapsed over the arm of his couch with a groan and Annie tutted as she sat next to him.

"Two women, if I weren't so horrified I might be impressed." Annie said and Finn cracked that crooked smile she had become familiar with over the past half-an-hour.

"Three actually, but the last one you won't have the fortune of meeting until later." He said, "It's the way of the game I suppose."

"The game…" She said shaking her head incredulously as he sat up.

"And here I am getting you all mixed up in my personal affairs and I don't even know your name! I am beyond rude." Finn Daring said as if it was the worst travesty on Earth.

"My name is Annabel Cresta. And it's…quite alright. I'm glad I could be of assistance." Annie said and Finn scoffed,

"Assistance! You do not give yourself enough credit! You saved me! My darling Annie, you are a godsend." Finn said and Annie flushed, having not been called Annie by anyone since her Grandmother's passing so many years ago.

"I wouldn't-" She started to say before realizing that arguing with him was a trivial pursuit, "I mean…thank you very much."

"How about we have breakfast? I need the biggest cup of tea in all of London if I'm going to make it through the day." Finn said, hoisting himself up from the couch and into the kitchen, which was as clean as she had left it. He smiled a bit ruefully, "I give my maid Sundays off, and she normally does my cooking."

"You are a hopeless man. I'll make breakfast. Would you like that tea or some of the coffee I spied earlier? And eggs what way?"

"Tea and sunny side up." He answered as she put the kettle on the stove with water. She quickly toasted up the bread, and made the eggs with sausage along with a side of the strawberries that she was sure were just sitting there as decorations. Like an excited boy he happily began to devour, popping his eggs and chasing the yellow across his plate with his toast. Annie attempted to eat as daintily as possible, as not to show how hungry she really was.

After this she poured their tea and as he started on his second egg he finally said,

"You're not just my hero but a saint." He groaned, "You cook like my mother. And there's something wonderful about an honest Sunday breakfast."

"So am I going to hear about these ladies you're involved with?" Annie asked, her morbid curiosity getting the better of her.

"Glimmer Abbott, Cashmere La Font, and Enobaria Jaeger." Finn said chewing slowly, "Glimmer is the beloved niece of the biggest name in the music industry, president of the record company, Mr. Snow. Cashmere La Font's brother Gloss La Font is my boss at the night club Cornucopia that I work at, and Enobaria is the premier lingerie designer in all of London."

"And I suppose I should ask why you are involved with all three."

"Well, listen." He said, "You see this beautiful flat?"

"Yes, I do indeed." Annie answered.

"Every day I wake up and wonder if I'm going to be able to keep it, or if I'm going to end up on the streets."

"Is your existence so precarious?" Annie asked in shock.

"Very! And of course I'm not an idiot. I'll need to choose one eventually! With Glimmer, well, we have a chance of getting a record deal and getting big. With Cashmere I get this flat and one of the premier spots in nightlife London. And with Enobaria, well, I could become an heir to an empire and become one of the wealthiest men in all of England." Finn explained, "I just…can't choose!"

"Yes, I understand all of that. But, do you love any of these women?" Annie asked, thoroughly confused.

"My darling, I have been in love more times than I can count." He said, "I fall in love practically every other day. With my body, so to speak."

"Sir!" She gasped, "How scandalous!"

"Scandalous perhaps an age ago. And besides, I just can't digest without something warm underneath me." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I-I don't think I can stay and be of any more assistance. This whole business clearly violates my morals." Annie said getting up.

"Morals?" Finn asked surprised.

"I am the daughter of a clergyman." Annie explained, and Finn sighed sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Finn apologized, with a puppy-dog look that would've brought a weaker woman to her knees. Annie, however, was not a weaker woman.

"No, it was a wonderful upbringing. I just feel that it was…rather sheltered. And as such I feel unsuited for this task."

"Oh, you can't leave!" Finn exclaimed, "Listen, I don't even know what a social secretary is. Cinna did suggest I get one, but I only really just got one because Phil Cato has one and I'll be damned if I let that man one-up me. But seeing you in action has made me wonder how I ever lived without you. I am still in terrible distress. If you leave, I don't know what I'll do. Today is the most important day of my life."

"Well, I don't know-"

"I'll triple your income!" Finn exclaimed and Annie stared at him.

"T-triple! That is completely unnecessary!"

"Oh, but think of it! Cashmere, gone. Glimmer, gone! And on top of that I will be on time for my appointment! You deserve every penny!" He said, sounding completely astounded, "Annie, I love you!"

He kissed her, a quick peck, but it still left her so shocked that she sat there dumbly as he opened the door out of the kitchen.

"Come on, Annie!" He said beginning to walk to the stairs, Annie awoke from her trance and followed up him, bringing her suitcase with her. There were three rooms, two furnished with bed and wardrobes, but had the sense of being completely empty. The other was in complete disarray, and Finn put on the rest of an expensive suit.

"How else may I be of assistance then sir?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Well, first off you can slip out of those clothes. No one died did they? And I'm certainly not going to be caught running around town with Oliver Twist's mum!" He announced and Annie sighed and put down her suitcase.

"All of my other clothes are much of the same." She said and he blinked.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Shoes?" He asked, looking at her very old brown leather shoes, "Stockings?"

"That too. All of my worldly possessions are in here." She said, motioning to her suitcase.

"My God, you social secretaries sure can spend. Tell me, was it roulette? Blackjack?" He asked curiously, balancing on one foot to get his shoe on.

"Of course not!" She squawked in indignation.

"Well, whatever it is, it's an easy fix. While we're out today I'll get you squared away." He said, finishing his tie.

"No I couldn't possibly!" She said shaking her head, but Finn stood up, back straight.

"Oh, you sure could possibly. I'm heading to Abernathy Suits to get some more suits for the upcoming days. His wife's boutique is right next door. Think of it as a thank you gift for this morning." He said beginning to walk briskly down the stairs.

"So you really do have an appointment!" Annie said, following him, as he grabbed his hat and jacket.

"Yes, and I believe this will be the first time I shall ever be on time in my entire life. That in it of itself deserves a grand affair. Now, come along. Let's not jinx it shall we?" He said with a wicked smile as they entered the lift.

Annie couldn't possibly think of what was yet to come.

* * *

"Oh goodness! Goodness gracious me! Have you ever had your brows plucked in your entire life! And God, the dress!" Effie, Mr. Abernathy's wife said as Finn had pushed her through the door. "Poor thing is destitute, but certainly with a little buff and polish she'll be fine."

"My darling Annie is beautiful, Effie, love. My eyes can see. Trust me on this, when you're through with her you'll be a believer." Finn cooed to the older woman who nearly melted at his tone.

"We'll do the best we can, Finn. You go meet my husband and make sure the man hasn't found the bottom of the bottle." She told him with a giggle, and Annie couldn't help but see why this woman's husband would need a bottle to console him.

She was suddenly swept away, stripped down to a robe and her underthings as she was primped and waxed, had strange scented concoctions rubbed into her face. Her hair was washed and then to her horror cut, and then curled.

After this she was taken behind a curtain as she was helped into lingerie, something that would've turned her Grandmother over in her grave. And then a dress pulled up onto her form and black heels strapped onto her feet.

"Alright, we're ready Madam!" One of the workers in the boutique called to Effie.

"Let's see the transformation then." Effie said as the curtain was pulled back and a mirror was turned to face Annie.

Annie stared at the woman she was looking at.

It had been a while since she had looked in any mirror, but Annie could see the astounding transformation that had taken place, and could barely recognize herself. The woman looking back at her was lovely, certainly. She had cream-colored skin, with blushed cheeks, and eyes that were a pretty green that were framed by dark, full lashes, and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Her hair was curled, dark, and fell to just about her shoulders. The woman wore a cherry red dress, with a natural waistline accented by a bow, a pleated skirt, and tied top , as well as a dusk-grey jacket that accentuated her shoulders, as well as tan stockings and those beautiful black heels.

"Oh Miss Cresta, you look magnificent!" Effie cried, taking both of her hands, "Finn was right, as always. A beautiful girl lay waiting underneath those drab clothing, and my touch was that was needed to bring her out! Now, how does everything fit?"

"I-It's wonderful. All of it, really." Annie said earnestly, her eyes traveling back and forth from her reflection to Effie.

"Finn is awaiting the new you!" She said happily, pulling her from the room.

Finn was standing in the lobby, making small talk with some of the women. He was wearing a new suit and had two parcels under his arm. When Annie was pulled down the stairs, his eyes widened, and his mouth went slack for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"You look…" He said, for once in all the time she had met him, looking for the right words to say, "Lovely. Simply lovely."

"Thank you." She said, feeling her skin heat up. She couldn't recount anyone ever saying that about her in all her life.

"Here." He said, handing her one of the bags in his hand. Annie unwrapped the brown parchment only to find dresses of a myriad of colors, brassieres, scarves, perhaps even a jacket.

"No. No, I can't accept this." She said, holding out the bag, "It's too much."

"But I wish you too. I also wish to swing by the jeweler's. Perhaps get a necklace or a ring. I can't have you going to parties without a little sparkle-" He suddenly paused as Annie hugged the bag close to her chest, trying to stave off the tears building in her eyes, "Annie?"

"It's just…these are the most beautiful, wonderful things I have ever been given. I doubt I deserve to wear them." Annie explained, trying, and failing, to keep the waiver from her voice. Finn reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I keep forgetting you're not like these people." He said, his voice hushed as if more to himself then to her. The tone of it very unlike the honeyed, golden hue she had grown used to, and instead was honest and quiet, before suddenly returning as he said cheerfully, "Don't forget you'll be working for the busiest man in all of London. You'll earn those clothes soon enough. Now let's hurry on back home. We'll put those things in your room-"

"Finn?" A cloying seductive voice asked. They turned to see the exotic looking woman-the one from the station! Annie realized with a jolt. She walked right up to Finn, offering her hand which he took with a kiss.

"Hello, Enobaria. Annie, meet Enobaria Jaeger. Enobaria, this is Miss Annie Cresta. Enobaria's the designer of the lovely lingerie you're wearing." He said with a wink, and Annie flushed.

"It suits you well. Is she your new…social secretary? Tell me, have you worked for anyone around here before? You seem awfully familiar." Enobaria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh no, I can't imagine you've ever seen me." Annie said quickly and Enobaria scoffed.

"Doubtful, I never forget a face." She said, "Well, I didn't mean to keep you. I'll see you tonight Finn. You as well, Miss Cresta."

And with that Finn led Annie away to their cab, though she was sure she could feel Enobaria's eyes following her.

"Got fire, doesn't she?" He asked as the cab driver held open the door.

"Something like that, certainly." She said as she took her seat.

"Said she loved me more than any man on Earth. Well, if I get this record deal we'll see."

"Record deal?" Annie asked confused.

"Oh yes, and I think after last night, I've got it." He said with his crooked devil-may-care smile. "If I've got the record then first stop, hit single, next stop Hollywood."

"I didn't know you were aspiring to be an actor." Annie said folding her hands on her lap.

"Of course, that's where the big money is." He said with a shrug. "I want to be my own man, you see."

"I see." Annie said slowly.

"And that's why I need you. I'm sure I've got it, but Glimmer was going to a luncheon with Phil Cato, and he's another man vying for a deal with Snow, you see. The bastard caught on to what I was doing and is trying his hand at the same game." Finn explained and she raised a brow.

"But I thought you said you…secured the deal."

"I thought so too, but you saw how Glimmer is. Please, tonight would you just…use your magic? Convince her that I'm the one." He said, "Oh won't you?"

"I mean, I'm not sure I can really help, but I'll try." Annie said, and he smiled at her.

"Of course you will." He said as the car pulled up to the Victor Village, and she noticed that men and women wearing uniforms were unloading trucks full of flowers and fancy plates, and other things.

"Um, what is happening?" Annie asked as the cab driver opened the door. "A party?"

"Oh yes." He said as a man walked up to him.

"Mr. Daring, sign here please?" The man asked and he signed his name with flair.

"Wait, our party?" Annie asked suddenly bewildered.

"Oh yes, didn't I say that Snow was announcing the record deal tonight."

"Wait, at your home?" Annie said, totally flabbergasted, as he plucked a strawberry off a passing plate.

"I didn't mention it? Oh, well, yes. Don't look so pale, my darling Annie, who doesn't love a party?" He asked, taking a bite of the chocolate covered strawberry, before walking off to the lift, Annie following behind him.

"Mr. Daring, you have to be the strangest man I have ever met." She said as the lift began the slow ascent upwards, "A man doesn't just run around with women and throw parties unless he is trying to compensate for something."

"Oh, love, I assure you I am well-endowed." He said, with a laugh and a suggestive wiggle of his brows as they got on the lift.

"Good grief." She said with a heavy sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is life a giant joke to you?"

"What it is, is a game. And Annie, I'm in position to take the lead." He said, suddenly sounding serious. She looked at him, his hands in his jacket, shoulders straightened forward.

"That's not a way for a man to live unless he wants to end up alone." Annie said gently.

"Are you an expert on love, Miss Cresta?" He asked good-naturedly, but Annie just sighed and tightened her grip on her bag of beautiful clothes.

"No. No, I am not. Far from it. I am an expert on losing love, and that is a fate I which fervently to save you from." Annie told him gently. "Because, Mr. Daring, despite what I'm sure you want, I do care about you, and I have the feeling that you care about me too."

He looked at her for a moment, opening his mouth, obviously about to say something before the lift doors opened.

Just like outside, they were both swarmed with people needing to know, places, times, things, needing signatures, needing opinions. Annie was caught up in the swarm, trying to help the other working people to set up some sort of grand affair that was happening in Mr. Daring's home.

By the time it was time for the party, Annie was tired and had a bit of a headache, and had certainly mulled over the ridiculous things she had told Finn as she slipped into the beautiful blue satin open-back evening gown that Finn had bought her. If her mother could see her, she thought with a shake of her head.

"My darling, are you ready?" Finn asked, appearing in a beautiful black Italian silk suit. She walked up to him, fixing his boutonniere.

"Quite."

"Annie, I feel as if I have done you a disservice. Tomorrow, when all this is through, let's go to breakfast. It'll be a much quieter day." Finn said, "And you can start your actual job, which is keeping me on schedule, not out of trouble."

"I, too, feel as if I have done you a disservice. I was very judgmental of you. Mr. Daring, you are a very kind man. Though I don't agree with some of the things you do…you are a kind and good man. The woman you end up with, will be very lucky."

"Thank you." Finn said almost apologetically before smiling yet again and touching her cheek, "We'll be the greatest team in all of London, Annie. You and me."

"I would very much like that." Annie said honestly.

"Let's go down, Annie, the party is about to start!" Finn said excitedly, pulling her down the stairs and causing her to laugh.

* * *

Annie may have thought that Finn was just a womanizer, but he sure could play the piano. If he hadn't been knocking back drinks or socializing, he had been joining the band in a number as he was now, pounding an upbeat tune that just begged to be danced too. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he began to sing.

His voice was that golden honey hue that she had grown accustomed to, but was increased tenfold. Woman who were standing on the sidelines, watching longingly as he crooned right to them.

He deserved that record deal, she thought to himself, and was obviously trying to make up for whatever traction he had lost when Glimmer had appeared to the party on the arm of a smug looking Phil Cato.

Annie watched as Glimmer slipped out to smoke and decided to make her move, plucking cocktail off a server's plate, and popping the strawberry at the edge of the glass into her mouth before slipping out to the balcony.

"Good evening." She greeted casually to Glimmer who breathed out a ring of smoke.

"Good evening to you too." She greeted, taking a sip from the cocktail in her other hand.

"So, I saw you walking in with Phil Cato." She said, trying her hand at the gossiping her many former employers specialized in.

"Oh yes, isn't he a rose? A complete rose?" She asked, though Annie was certain she couldn't recall a single rose-like thing about the angry looking man Glimmer had arrived with earlier.

"Him over Finn Daring?" She asked, trying to sound shocked.

"Well…I do love Finn. But he's always with so many other women. It makes a girl wonder where his heart is, you know? My Cato fits the Capitol Record's image much better." Glimmer said, with another swig.

"Well, I heard he's completely head over heels for you-Finn Daring that is." She lied, and Glimmer stared at her, eyes very nearly popping out of her head.

"He is?" She asked shocked. "Oh goodness! Tell me more! Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Oh…yes. Went on about how you are the one for him and all that." Annie said, taking the tiniest little sip.

"He really said that?" Glimmer said shocked, "Oh goodness! Oh my Finn darling! I'm furious I even doubted him for a second! Thank you so much!"

And with that she ran from the room.

"Play your cards very well, don't you Miss Cresta?" A voice she hadn't wanted to hear asked. She looked to see Enobaria standing next to her.

"Good…evening." She said slowly and she laughed.

"I don't know where you get off masquerading as a social secretary, but I would advise next time you take an employment venture to not sleep in the station the night before." She said with that smirk.

Annie's blood turned to ice.

"I haven't the slightest clue-"

"Listen to me, Miss Cresta, if that is even your name. I never do forget a face. If Finn gets this record deal, then it's a win for both of us. But he's mine, not that mindless idiot Glimmer's, nor that disgusting Cashmere's, or even yours. Don't you dare try to bring up my relationship with Brutus, and I won't bring up where you spend your free time."

"Mine?" She asked incredulously, still reeling from the fact that Enobaria thought she had ownership over Finn.

"Just convince him that I'm the best choice. And then we all win." Enobaria said and began to flounce away before Annie grabbed her arm.

"You listen to me you…you… conniving ne'er do well. Finn is a wonderful person who shouldn't be caught in the midst of any of this nonsense! He's doing the best he can to reach his goals, and I'll be damned if you try to stop him!" Annie said a bit louder then she intended, and Enobaria seemed angry enough to burst and ready to fire back just as suddenly the music came to a stop. An older man stood at the edge of the stairs, Glimmer on his arm. Finn stood by the piano on one side while Cato on the other, glaring each other down as the older man cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for gathering here tonight, as I come with glad tidings of the new addition to Snow Capitol Records. My darling Glimmer, would you please do the honor?" Snow asked, and his niece gave a big smile and motioned to the band.

"Drum roll please?" She asked with a pose, and the band obliged. "The new singer, an extremely talented man whom we all know and love…" She took a breath before saying, "Finn Daring!"

He smiled a smile so bright that the stars would pale in comparison, as he walked up to meet Glimmer who gave him a doleful look. Enobaria sighed behind Annie.

"You know you don't belong here Miss Cresta." Enobaria said, "I'll forgive your little excursion. Here."

To her surprise she reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of bank notes.

Annie stood there in shock, with certainly more than enough money to get the ticket home.

"I…I can't-"

"Of course you can. You see, Finn really doesn't need you. Even if he hadn't gotten the record deal, he still would have made it. And now, dear, before people start wondering where you came from, and you see these vapid people love a good gossip, you should go. Imagine how Finn's reputation would be tarnished if people found out he was taking workers off the streets." Enobaria said and turned and left her just as Annie heard a slower tune coming from inside, one she knew, and she looked inside to see Glimmer by Finn's side as he sang,

_If I didn't care….would it be the same? Would my every pray begin and end with just your name…? _

It was so beautiful, she thought, tears nearly coming to her eyes. He really did deserve it, everything. And she would be content if this was the last thing she heard in her entire life.

"_And would I be sure that this is love...beyond compare_?" Annie half-sang, half-whispered along with Finn, though she was sure he couldn't hear her he looked up. His eyes were full of tender longing that Annie was sure wasn't for her as she clutched the notes in her hands and continued to sing, her voice cracking as Finn Daring's voice just grew in strength.

"_Would all this be true…if I didn't care…for…you_?"

The notes trailed into silence, and then applause, and Annie closed her eyes.

* * *

"1 Ticket for Lancashire?" Annie asked the man at the booth, sliding the appropriate amount of money on the counter towards him.

"Should be arriving in a little bit, Miss." He said, "Last train for the night."

"Thank you." She said, taking the ticket and then sitting down at her platform. During the party she had slipped away to her room, changed back into her more sensible wool dress and coat, before leaving the party completely unnoticed.

It was so strange to think that just yesterday she had been sitting here as she came up with a plan, and now she was going back home. Home to the countryside, to a tiny village, her father's parish, and mother's school house. She looked aside to the unwanted stack of papers with headlines announcing Hitler's failed talks with war chiefs, and decided that yes, the countryside was probably where she belonged. In another wartime, being with family was certainly the most important thing, and she wasn't suited for city life.

"Mind if I take this seat?" A honeyed voice crooned, and she looked up to see a mused looking Finn Daring, with a suitcase of his own.

She just kept looking forward for a few moments, not answering him until he broke the silence.

"I'm glad to see your safe." He said, "I've been looking for you all night."

"Quite safe. I've bought my ticket already, for home. I'm just waiting on my train." She said in a clipped fashion.

"Fancy that, a coincidence! I've bought my ticket too." He said, holding up a ticket of his own.

"Where are you going, Mr. Daring? Don't you have a record deal to celebrate?" Annie asked curiously, and he didn't answer for a moment.

"Finn Daring isn't my real name." He said with a laugh, "It's Finnick O'Daire, of the Galway O'Daires. My father's a fisherman, as his before him, and his before him. And all my brothers, and my sister's husband."

"Oh." Annie answered, shocked at his revelation.

"And you know what? I'm going back. Enough of this Finn Daring nonsense. I'm done with it. You always know where you are with a trusty boat and an honest net." Finnick said, and Annie folded her hands on her lap.

"I see."

"Annie, this might be an invasive question, and if it insults your person you do not need to answer it. But what was that love that you lost?"

She chewed her lip looking at her fingers knotted in her lap, before releasing a sigh.

"His name was Peter. He was a wonderful man, you would have thought him plain, no doubt. But he… smiled when he looked at me, and that was all we needed." She said gently, "He died in a farming accident, just a few weeks before our wedding. I was the one who found his body."

"My condolences." Finnick said quietly.

"Unnecessary, but thank you. After that I just needed a new start. My mother always said I was crazy to move to London. Said I'd never make it here. I guess she was right, but I do feel as if the countryside is where I always belonged. I'll start again there." Annie said, "And I'm sure everything will work out for the better."

"I believe that. You are the strongest, most honest woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Well, I don't know about honest. I'm afraid I lied to you about being a social secretary."

"I don't believe Finnick O'Daire is in the position to chastise you." Finnick said with a cheerful grin that Annie shared.

"So, are you off to Ireland? I don't believe the next train for the stop you need to take arrives until the morning." Annie said and he just kept looking at her, a smile of mischief playing on his lips.

"Well, I'm taking a bit of a detour."

"Where?"

"I'm going to Lancashire."

"Lancashire! Whatever for?"

"To ask your parents for your hand." He said firmly and Annie flushed.

"My hand?" Annie asked, completely astounded. "In marriage?"

"If you'll have me. I'm a silly man, and you'll have to deal with my nonsense for a long time. But I'll take care of you." Finnick promised, taking her hand, "My father always did say he'd take me back if I ever smartened up and came home."

"As you've seen, I am well equipped to deal with your nonsense." Annie said, her cheeks hot.

"Indeed you are, and a cottage by the sea I believe is just the fresh start that we both need." Finnick said gently.

"What brought this on, might I ask?" Annie asked.

"I realized it, that in that room of people who were supposedly my friends, you were the only one who really gave a damn about me. You were the only one who really wanted me to succeed and be happy. You were the only one who cared." Finnick explained, "All that glamour and money and my stupid flat was all worthless, and when I found out from Enobaria why you left, I realized it was all a façade. No one was happy for me, just the things that came along with it. The only person who had been really listening to my music had been you."

"You play beautifully." Annie said, as she intertwined their fingers, "I doubt I had ever heard such a beautiful thing."

"And you're the only one want to play and sing for, for the rest of my life. I dare say I think I've been waiting for you for longer than we both realize."

"You are truly a sentimental, silly man." She told him as a train's whistle broke through the silence of the station and the conductor called for boarding.

"Shall we go, Miss Cresta?" Finnick asked getting up and taking her hand, and she smiled at him and took it before he grabbed her suitcase and his and they trekked over to the train.

"Mr. O'Daire?"

"Yes?"

"If the request is too absurd, scandalous, or forward you may decline."

"I doubt anything you may say could be any of those things."

"Could you kiss me?" She asked, and he released a hearty laugh.

"You, my love, are a delight."

"Am I too old-fashioned?" She asked as he helped her into the empty compartment of the train, before taking her in his arms.

"You are old-fashioned, but that's one of the things that I love about you." Finnick told her gently, tipping her face up so he could kiss her.

It was warm and sweet, something she hadn't felt since Peter had passed. She curled her fingers in his her, as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. She gasped as the kiss deepened, as he eagerly pressed his lips against her, again and again, causing her legs to go week and the knees. She pulled away, needing to breathe as he kissed her neck.

"Finnick…" She whispered as he sat her down in her seat.

"Yes?" He nearly purred.

"I love you." Annie said and he smiled.

"I believe you have just made me the happiest man in all of London." Finnick said, as if in complete wonder as the train began to move and Annie leaned against him when he sat down. "What a day."

"What a night." Annie said and he looked at her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Miss Cresta?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"And that, Mr. O'Daire, is something we can build a life on." Annie told him with a mischievous smile all her own.

* * *

Annie sat in the kitchen of the small cottage her and Finnick shared, clutching his last letter to her in his hands.

Though many of the men who had begun to return hadn't liked to share the details of what they went through with their lives, saying it was not a topic for a woman to hear, Finnick had never sugar coated his struggles in Germany. He told her of the mud, the boring moments that could've given a man ulcers, and the times he had truly feared for his life. But at the end, he had even included a poem, the nerve of him and had gone on about silly romantic things.

_Every night I dream of you, dear Annie. The warmth of your skin, the softness of your hair, a kiss placed upon your lips. I look at your picture and touch it to my lips, pretending it is you there. The blanket you sent even smelt like you, your cold cream and lemongrass. I actually refused to take it out of the package for a while, just so I could continue to feel your presence. I truly am the silliest man alive I feel, but dear wife, when I think of you it gives me great strength…_

He had sent it many months ago, and Annie hadn't gotten a single reply back. When she asked the soldiers who had returned home if they knew, there was always an answer she didn't want to hear. He had been transferred to another battalion…maybe in France…thought he saw him in this hospital. Annie was ashamed when she had begun to give up hope. Perhaps the beautiful, funny, wonderful man she had fallen in love with had died in the mud in France.

Annie got up, feeling idle, and decided to check on the radio, there wasn't much else she could do.

It was then that a knock came at her door. Thinking nothing of it, probably a neighbor wishing to know how she was getting on, she went to answer it.

It was Finnick.

Tall and broad as she remembered, his curls tousled and wet by the rain. He wore his uniform and muddy boots, though perhaps his most striking feature was the age he had gained on his face. Though he was still as handsome as before, the war had taken his toll.

"Annie…" His voice cracked with emotion, and she restrained herself from throwing herself on him and maintained her poise.

"Are you going to come in, dear husband? Or perhaps you would prefer to be rained on?" She asked him and his lips were twitching into a smile.

He didn't reply, still smiling as he took off his boots. Annie tried to still her trembling fingers as she pulled off his heavy jacket. She touched his skin and nearly retracted her hand. He was as cold as ice and thinner then she remembered. The lingering winter had done him no good, obviously.

"Sit by the fire." She ordered, "I've had your slippers warming by the fire every night since I knew you'd be coming home."

"You knew?" He asked, eyebrows raised and she smiled.

"Of course." She answered simply.

He sat in his chair as Annie had commanded of his, and she slipped on his slippers for him, causing him to moan. She stood up and held his cold cheeks in her hands.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked, "Should I heat up some stew on the stove? Or perhaps would you like an egg and some toast?"

Instead of answering that question, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I certainly do hunger, but not for food, dear wife." He murmured against the skin of her neck. "I need to hold you or I'm certain I will go mad."

Annie smiled and obliged, tipping his head up and pressing his lips to hers. Even after so long apart, the taste was so familiar, like sea spray and toffee. They both moaned as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slide in, their tongues meeting, as his desperate hands popped the buttons off her dress as he opened it to reveal her bra, allowing the rest to pool at her waist.

And then, he hoisted her up, and lay her on the rub by the fire place, kissing down her neck, unclipping her bra so he could lavish her breasts with his tongue. She was crying out even then in pleasure as her husband growled and pulled off her dress and rolled down her stockings. With her own hands shaking, she helped him undress as well, pulling off his many cold wet layers, and undoing the zipper upon his pants and his underwear.

"I don't think I shall last long, my love." He said in her ear as his fingers slipped inside of her, preparing her. "It's been far too long."

"I don't care…I don't care!" Annie cried, already so wet, so sensitive. She had been dreaming of this since he had left. "I need to feel you inside of me, I need to know you're really here."

"So demanding, just as I always remembered." Finnick chuckled, before placing himself there and pushing in.

She released a wanton moan at the feeling, tightening up instinctually. He felt so big inside of her, after all, it had been far too long. Finnick groaned as well as they sunk together so naturally, just as they always had. She couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks as Finnick moved, and she could taste his own tears of joy upon his lips.

"Annie, Annie, Annie." He whispered like a prayer, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to move deeper inside of her.

It didn't last long, but it was so perfect that Annie couldn't possibly care. She came as Finnick released inside of her, pouring heat into her belly, and then lay by him upon the rug, deliriously happy. He pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms as the warmth of the fire kissed their skin.

"Welcome home, Finnick." Annie told him, listening to his heartbeat, and she could feel him smile against her hair.

* * *

"Papa! Papa, look!" Their daughter Margaret said, twirling, causing the blue ribbons in her copper hair to shine in the light. "Aren't they so pretty?"

"Oh my darling, not a prettier girl exists in all the land." Finnick said, placing down his jacket and bending down so their daughter could rush into his arms. Their eldest, Dylan, who was now eight waited patiently in his seat to greet his father, while William and Kenneth and their identical mops of blonde curls bouncing as they rushed from the other room where they should've been completing their punishment of beating all of the rugs.

"William, Kenneth, tell your father what you did today to deserve to beat out the rugs." Annie ordered her two boys who had very much inherited Finnick's mischievous streak, and grudgingly told their father of how they stuck a beetle in the neighbor girl's sandwich.

Finnick was obviously trying not to crack a smile at their sons' exploits and gave them both a lecture and treating people how they would like to be treated, balancing Margaret in his arms as he approached the table. He gave Dylan a pat on his head, and Dylan looked up to him with his green eyes full of admiration of his father as he quietly told him about his day and William and Kenneth took their seats at the table as Annie placed their dinner upon the table, mashed potatoes, bread, and a hearty fish stew.

Finnick told them all about his day before he asked each one of their children what he or she had accomplished. They all laughed at his stories, before Annie had told him of the funny things the children had done, and watched his eyes lit up when she did so. After dinner, as the children sleepily took to the living room to sit by the radio, Finnick stole kisses from her lips in the kitchen and whispered his love to her, which she returned before he went to go sit in what the children lovingly referred to as, "Papa's Seat."

She watched as the children argued who would take the job of rubbing Papa's feet, and smile as she touched her stomach with a secretive smile of her own.

Perhaps, she thought, I'll tell him tomorrow.

Every day was meant to be an adventure, so one little secret couldn't possibly hurt.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FANFIC, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REACHING YOOOOOU!**

**This is the 300th reviewer request, which goes to sam2zeus2 who wanted a period piece! I hope you liked it!**

**My fanfic for which this is a request fic's 1 year birthday is today! Yay! I'll try to get that updated as well and I believe I should be able.**

**This fic was heavily inspired by one of my favorite movie's "Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day", which stars the beautiful Amy Adams and Francis McDormand, and that movie just doesn't get much love. I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review and tell me what you thought! And go wish my other fic Reaching You a happy birthday!**

**Until another tale! ~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
